


Bubbles

by scarlet_eve



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlet_eve/pseuds/scarlet_eve
Summary: It was Heero's twenty-first birthday. And this time, Relena was invited to HIS party.
Relationships: Relena Peacecraft/Heero Yuy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18
Collections: Church Of Lemons (CoL) 2020 Gundam Wing Edition





	Bubbles

November 1, A.C. 201

Relena tapped her digital pen against her tablet, thinking. On the screen of her tablet was the Preventer profile for one Agent Vega aka Heero Yuy, who was conveniently not on assignment at the moment. Today was his birthday. And Relena was invited to his party. 

For the better part of five years, Relena and Heero danced around their feelings for one another. After the wars, Relena wanted to give Heero space, so he could grow into his own person in a peaceful world. He went to school, got a degree, and began to work for the Preventers, settling permanently on Earth. In Brussels. Not far from where Relena lived. 

Meanwhile, Relena was stuck on a shuttle, flying between Earth and the colonies, negotiating peaceful proposals so everyone could work together for the common good. Restrictions were lifted and new leaders were elected democratically. Relena knew that her job expanded past the bounds of being the Foreign Minister, but she didn’t mind. She loved her work, and wasn’t that keen on being promoted further. It just meant more security guards and less freedom. 

Relena had hoped that something would spark between her and Heero on her twenty-first birthday in April, but Dorothy had fed her too many drinks, to the point where she was carried home by Duo and deposited in bed under Hilde’s watchful eye. Relena spent two days hungover from that party, and vowed never to do that again. 

This time around, it was Heero’s birthday, and Relena was determined to make something happen. 

And if she failed this mission, she would give up hope of anything happening between them. 

The shuttle landed at the Brussels International Airport. Relena waited while the shuttle taxied to the gate, then rose and pulled down her bag from the compartment above her seat. She nodded to the stewardess as she exited the shuttle and walked down the jet ramp into the airport. A Preventer agent was waiting for her at the terminal. She approached him, and he nodded to her. 

“Welcome back to Earth, Foreign Minister,” he said, his eyes hidden behind sunglasses. 

“Thank you.” 

“Let’s get you home.” Relena led the way towards the parking lot with the Preventer trailing behind her. 

A small part of her had wished, hoped even, that Heero would have been assigned to take her home today, but unfortunately, that wish was not to be granted. After all, Une probably forced Heero to take a day off for his birthday, since he never took time off. 

“Ah well, why change things now?” she muttered to herself. 

“What was that, Minister?” the Preventer asked. She shook the thoughts from her head. 

“Oh, nothing. Just reading an email.” She fumbled with her phone to make it seem like she was working while she walked. The Preventer shrugged and kept moving. 

Once home, Relena changed into a suitable outfit for the evening, taking care to look like she wasn’t trying too hard. She settled on a black wrap dress with cap sleeves, a style that accentuated her figure in a pleasing way. She curled her hair into gentle waves that cascaded down her back, and dabbed on a tiny bit of makeup. She gave herself a once over in the mirror and deemed herself suitable. 

Relena’s ride soon arrived: the gleaming gold sports car driven by the ever-luxurious Dorothy Catalonia. When Relena found out Dorothy was coming to the party, she was confused as to how Dorothy got invited. After all, Heero didn’t particularly like her. However, Relena later learned that Dorothy was the one who planned the birthday celebration for Heero. Which led Relena to wonder why Heero agreed to a birthday celebration put on by Dorothy… 

“You look lovely, darling,” Dorothy said as Relena slipped into the car. 

“As do you,” Relena said, eyeing the scandalous dress Dorothy wore, a short, glittering thing that rode up her thighs. Relena looked away, shaking her head. Dorothy pulled the car away from the curb and headed in the direction of the bar where the birthday celebration would take place. 

“So how did you convince Heero to come to a party for himself that you planned?” Relena asked, not looking at Dorothy, trying to act casual. 

“Oh, he doesn’t know that I planned it,” Dorothy said. “He thinks Duo planned it.” 

“Why the mystery?” Relena asked. Dorothy just shrugged. 

“It amuses me,” she said. Relena rolled her eyes.

They drove in silence for a few minutes, until Dorothy pulled into an underground parking garage. She parked the car and they climbed out. Relena didn’t really know where they were going, so she followed Dorothy to an elevator, where she pressed the button for the eighth floor. The elevator wooshed up and settled on eight. The doors slid open and the two women stepped out. 

The landing was a nondescript lobby area, with rather bland carpet and a dreary paint color on the walls. There were a few potted plants on either side of a door. Above the door was a neon sign that simply said “Bubble.” 

“Bubble?” Relena asked, glancing at the sign. Dorothy grinned. Relena wondered what state Heero was in to be dragged to a place called “Bubbles.” 

Dorothy pushed open the door and led Relena inside. 

It was a God-blessed strip club. 

Relena’s mouth fell open to her knees, as she blinked, trying to take in the scenery in front of her. Thumping hip hop music filled her ears. Dorothy cackled and grabbed Relena’s arm, leading her inside until the doors closed behind them. 

There were stages everywhere, with poles extending from the stage floor to the ceiling, on which there were dancing, scantily-clad women. Relena covered her eyes with her hands and tried to turn to leave, but Dorothy kept a firm grip on Relena’s arm. The other woman pulled Relena along beside her, deeper into the cesspool of skin and heat. 

After knocking her shins against several chairs, Relena finally uncovered her eyes so she could see where she was going. Dorothy was leading her towards a corner booth, which was partitioned off by a velvet rope. There were women carrying drinks on trays in the area, talking to the gathered group of people, which of course, were her friends. 

Several Preventers Relena only knew in passing, Duo, Sally, Trowa, Wufei… and there he was. Heero Yuy. Looking incredibly uncomfortable, sipping from a bottled beer. 

Relena’s breath caught in her throat. She tried to cough, to release her vocal chords, but they remained tight. Dorothy egged Relena on, pushing her towards the group of people behind the velvet rope. 

At their approach, Duo cheered, holding up his drink to cheers their arrival. 

“There you are!” he called out over the music. Dorothy continued to push Relena onward, until Duo scooped Relena into a hug. “Glad you could make it,” he said into her ear as he bear hugged her against his chest. 

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Relena said, trying not to sound dubious. 

Duo grinned, and Relena could sense that Duo was amused by her being there. If anyone saw the Foreign Minister in a strip club of all places…

The others greeted her, leaving Heero for last. Finally, he rose up from the bench and lightly hugged her against him, still holding his beer bottle. The cold glass pressed briefly against Relena’s back, where her bare skin peeked through the dress. She shivered slightly. 

“Are you cold?” Heero asked, pulling away from her. Relena shook her head. 

“It’s actually too warm in here,” she said, trying to laugh, fanning herself with her hand. Heero smiled, but it was sheepish. 

“Dorothy Catalonia!” 

Relena turned, along with the others, to see a man dressed in a suit approach the group. He and Dorothy hugged and exchanged a kiss on the cheek in greeting. 

“Hello, Don,” Dorothy said, and she turned to the others. “This is Don. He owns Bubbles.” 

“I understand we have a birthday tonight,” he said, glancing around the group, his eyes eventually landing on Heero. “I have a special surprise for you, later on tonight,” he said with a wink. Relena glanced between the two, feeling heat rise up in her cheeks. What could that possibly mean? 

Don nodded to the group, gave Dorothy a slight bow, then turned and walked away, disappearing among the crowd. 

“What did he mean?” Heero asked, addressing Dorothy directly. Dorothy smiled. 

“I really have no idea,” she said in that sweet voice that everyone knew shrouded a lie. Heero scowled at her and sat back down on the bench, holding his beer bottle close to his chest. Duo laughed and dropped down beside Heero, throwing an arm around his shoulders. 

“Lighten up, buddy! Look at all these beautiful women!” 

At that moment, Duo’s eyes landed on Relena, and he winked at her. 

Relena frowned and turned away, looking for a waitress. If she was to endure this evening, she was going to need a drink. 

An hour or so passed, during which Relena sat on the bench, a few feet from Heero, her legs and arms tightly wound. She held a vodka-soda in one hand, occasionally taking a sip of the drink. Normally she would order something a little fancier, but she was determined to just get drunk. 

And it was working. She’d had three vodka-sodas in the hour. Her head was swimming, and her extremities were numb. She shifted her tongue around in her mouth, licking her lips, unable to feel anything. 

Perhaps she’d overdone it on the alcohol. 

But at least she was more tolerant of the near-naked women prancing around on stage, sliding around the poles, and exposing their nether regions, with small slips of fabric just covering the area. Watching Duo egg on Wufei and Trowa made Relena wonder if there were strip clubs for women, with half naked men. But that seemed awkward to her, almost more awkward than the half-naked women. 

To Relena’s relief, however, Heero didn’t look like he was having fun at all. There was a growing number of empty beer bottles in front of him, and he appeared to sway slightly in his seat. She thought about going to sit closer to him, maybe try to talk to him, but Dorothy was watching her like a hawk. For what reason, Relena wasn’t sure. She thought Dorothy wanted Relena to get with Heero, as she had made evident many times throughout their tenuous friendship. 

The crowd near their booth parted and Don appeared. He was smiling and holding a golden key in one hand, attached to a long, red ribbon. 

“Where’s the birthday boy?” he asked, addressing Heero directly. Heero looked away, but Duo piped up for him. 

“Right here, sir!” Duo cried out, grabbing Heero’s arm and pulling him to his feet. 

“I have a special performance for you tonight, my friend,” Don said, swinging the key around his finger. 

“No thanks,” Heero muttered, but Duo pushed him forward. 

“Come on, buddy! Just do it! We paid good money for you to have this experience!” Duo said. Heero sighed, set down his beer bottle, and glared at Duo. 

“You owe me for this,” Heero said. 

“Psh, you’ll owe me big time, buddy,” Duo said. Don grabbed Heero’s bicep and gave him a tug. Heero glared at Don, but allowed himself to be pulled alongside the large man. Relena watched Heero disappear down a dark, back hallway. Relena surmised that Heero must be pretty intoxicated to go with Don instead of just killing him. 

“Where’s he going?” Relena asked Dorothy, trying to contain her jealousy. Dorothy’s lips curled in a wicked smile. 

“Getting a private dance,” Dorothy said. 

“By one of these… young women?” Relena asked, feeling her temper rise. Dorothy just laughed at her. 

“Just wait a minute, and you’ll see for yourself,” Dorothy said. Relena scowled, which just made Dorothy laugh harder. 

Relena turned away and sat down on the booth bench, winding up her limbs once more and sipped on her drink. A few moments later, Don reappeared and stood beside Dororthy, whispering to her. Relena couldn’t help but feel like they were talking about her. Especially since their eyes continued to shift in her direction. Eventually, Don broke away from Dorothy and approached Relena. 

“Ma’am, could I enlist your help?” he asked her. Relena raised an eyebrow. 

“What do you mean?” 

Don winked. 

“Just come with me, and you’ll understand.” 

Relena frowned, but she rose up and set her drink down. Don offered her his arm, and she took it. He lead her down the same dark hallway that Heero had just done down moments before. As she turned a corner, she threw a glance back at Dorothy, who was now standing with Duo, and both were laughing. Relena felt fire on her cheeks, and she knew in that moment that those two had been conspiring this entire time. 

But for what, Relena was unsure. But she knew she was going to find out. 

Don led her down the dim hallway lined with doors. She could hear music drifting out from behind the doors, and other sounds whose origins Relena didn’t care to consider. 

They reached the end of the hallway, where there was a door, larger and more ornate than the rest. Don unlocked the door using the same large key that she’d seen him with before. He opened the door and Relena peered inside. 

There was a chaise lounge in the center of the room, upon which sat Heero Yuy. He was blindfolded, and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest. Soft, sensual music played from speakers hidden in the ceiling. Relena looked up at Don. He winked. 

“This is your chance,” he said, and gave her a little push into the room. He closed the door behind him and Relena heard the lock click. Relena stared at the door, then turned back to Heero. 

“Let’s get this over with, then,” Heero said. Relena blinked. He had no idea that she was in the room. 

But what was she supposed to do? Dance for him? 

This is your chance.

This is what Dorothy and Duo had been laughing about. Even so, they were right. This was her chance to make something happen with Heero, and since he was blindfolded, he wouldn’t know it was her, until later, anyway. Then maybe, just maybe… 

Relena approached Heero, feeling nervous. She’d obviously never done anything like this before, and her limbs and body movement suddenly felt awkward. She stood in front of him, staring at his face, with the red velvet blindfold over his eyes. She saw his eyebrows raise from behind the cloth. 

“Well?” he asked.

Relena reached out with a trembling hand, to touch his cheek, where a thin layer of stubble had grown. She ran her fingers down his face, then to his chin, and along his neck. Relena bit her lip, then trailed her hand down to the center of his chest. She reached out with her other hand and slipped her fingers under the collar of his shirt, tracing designs on his skin. A thrill ran through her; she was touching him. Finally. 

Relena took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She stepped closer to him and straddled him, her dress riding up on her thighs. Heero’s hands reached up and settled on her waist. A strange thought passed through Relena’s mind-- would Heero do this with a stranger? Had he done this before? 

Relena tried to push the thought away. She decided to see how far she could go before Heero resisted. 

She placed her hands down near his belt and slid her hands under his shirt and ran up his chest. Her fingers brushed against his nipples. They were erect. She stroked the points, eliciting a soft moan from Heero’s throat. 

Relena smiled and pushed his shirt up higher, until she was able to pull it off. Heero assisted by raising his arms, and the t-shirt came off easily. Relena tossed it on the floor. She gazed at his bare chest, the scars from the wars standing out against his muscular form. Relena felt a wetness form on her panties, her own arousal startling her. 

Her breath deepened. She leaned forward and brushed her tongue against one of his nipples. Heero groaned, his hands sliding up her back and into her hair. His fingers twisted into her strands, pulling gently. Relena trailed kisses up his chest and neck, to his chin. Finally, she leaped, pressing her lips against his. For a moment, they were hard, and Heero seemed to be resisting the kiss. But Relena persisted, tracing his lips with her tongue. Heero’s lips parted and his mouth softened, allowing her to stroke his tongue with her own. 

Relena couldn’t help the sigh that escaped her. She felt Heero’s fingers tighten in her hair. Relena pulled away, breaking off the kiss. Heero’s lips remained parted. She traced his lips with her finger, sliding one into his mouth. Heero closed his lips around her finger and sucked on it. Relena burned. 

Heero released her hair and dropped his hands to her bare thighs. He slid his hands up, trailing close to the edges of her panties. His fingers played with the skin there, tracing circles closer and closer to her womanhood. Finally, one finger brushed against her, sliding over the wet spot on her panties.

“Oh, Heero,” she moaned, wanting him to go further. But his hands stopped. 

“Relena?” 

Relena’s breath caught in her throat. Heero reached up and ripped off the blindfold. His blue eyes stared into her own. She could see his eyes burning with passion. 

“Hi, Heero,” she said, trying to smile. His brow furrowed. 

“What’s going on here?” he asked. 

Relena couldn’t help but shrug. “Don brought me back here, and you were blindfolded. I think that Duo and Dorothy orchestrated this whole thing.” 

“Why?” 

Relena glanced away. She began to move, to climb off his lap, but his hands reached for her waist and held her in place. 

“Why, Relena?” Heero insisted. 

“Because they know my feelings for you,” Relena blurted out. Heero’s eyes widened. “I’ve wanted something to happen with you for years, but I never knew what to do about it.” 

His expression softened. 

“You could have talked to me,” Heero said, gently. 

“I didn’t think you felt the same,” Relena muttered. Heero gave her a sad smile. 

“I never knew what to do about it either,” he said. Relena looked back to his eyes. Heero reached up and pulled her head closer, and pressed a kiss to her lips. Relena wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. Their lips parted and their tongues investigated each other’s mouths. The fire in Relena burned brighter. 

Heero pulled away just enough for their lips to part. His hands roamed her body, toying with the ends of her hair. His eyes closed and he pressed his forehead against hers. 

“I’ve wanted this for a long time,” he said. Relena smiled. 

“Me too,” she said. Heero opened his eyes and met hers. 

“Do you want to…” he began to say. Relena’s smile twisted into a wicked grin. With a new boldness welling inside her, she reached down to his belt and pressed her hand against his erect penis that pressed against his jeans. 

“We wouldn’t want to disappoint our lovely friends,” Relena said. Heero grinned and pulled her into a rough kiss. Relena fumbled with his belt, pulling it apart until she could access the button of his jeans. She released the button and pulled the zipper down, revealing his boxers. Relena stuck her hand into the opening and wrapped her fingers around his cock. She pulled it free. Heero groaned against her lips. Relena ran her hands up and down his shaft, feeling the veins pulsing beneath the skin. She drifted a finger around the tip of the head, teasing him. 

“Relena,” Heero growled. She climbed off him and knelt down in front of him. Heero stared at her. 

“I’ve never….” she began to say, but he cut her off. 

“Me neither.” 

Relena opened her mouth and slid her lips over the tip, taking him in further and further until he reached the back of her throat. She had to resist the urge to gag, her desire to please him overriding the uncomfortable feeling. Relena moved her head back and forth, her lips sliding up and down his length. Heero grabbed her hair as he moaned over and over. She slid her tongue up and down him, teasing the tip once more. 

Heero pushed her away. 

Relena looked up at him. 

“I can’t take anymore,” he said, a sheen of sweat forming on his forehead. He shook his head and took a deep breath, then reached down and pulled Relena to her feet. He reached under her dress and looped his fingers around her panties and slid them down until they reached her ankles. Relena stepped out of them and pushed them to the side with her foot. Heero lifted her dress around her waist, stood up, and continued to pull the dress up and over her head. For a moment, before dropping her dress to the ground, Heero just stared at her, hungry. He dropped her dress on the floor and reached for her breasts, taking one in each hand. Relena laid her hands over his and encouraged him to squeeze. He gently squeezed, then reached around her back and tried to unclasp her bra. 

“Damn thing,” he muttered. Relena laughed. She reached behind her back and unclasped the bra. Heero nearly ripped the thing off her. His hands slid up over her breasts again, toying with her nipples. 

“You’re fucking beautiful,” Heero said. Relena grinned and pushed herself up on her tiptoes to kiss him. Heero reached between her legs and slid his fingers between the flesh, stroking. Relena gasped and shuddered. Heero kept stroking until his finger slid up and inside of her. Relena felt a slight pinch, but it barely registered in her mind. Heero’s finger stroked her inside, until goosebumps broke out all over Relena’s skin. She reached to Heero and wrapped her hands around his penis, sliding her hands up and down. 

“I need you,” Heero whispered against her ear. She sighed in pleasure.

Heero removed his hand from her, slick with her juices. He grabbed her and turned her around, giving her a gentle push towards the chaise lounge. She climbed on it, on all fours. Heero grabbed her hips and pulled them towards him. He grabbed his cock and pushed it against her, parting her down the middle, until he slid himself inside of her. 

Both moaned at the same time with the new sensations. Heero, holding onto her hips, began to thrust inside of her. Relena pushed back against him bringing him deeper inside of her. He thrust and thrust, increasing his speed until Relena’ was gasping for breath. Pleasure built up inside of her, until she thought she was going to lose her mind. She knew Heero wouldn’t last much longer, so she reached between her legs, sliding her finger against her clit, a familiar routine for self-pleasure. She rubbed her fingers against it, matching Heero’s speed. She moaned louder. 

“Heero,” she breathed. She felt herself reach her tipping point, crying out as she slid her fingers over her clit, now so sensitive she could barely touch it. She dropped her hand back to the lounge, panting. 

“Relena,” he grunted. “I’m gonna…” 

“Do it.”

Heero picked up speed again and gave her a hard thrust, as his breath escaped him in a groan. He pumped against her slower, and Relena could feel his seed entering her. Heero pulled himself out and collapsed against her back. She could feel his sweat soaked skin against her own. 

He rose and sat down beside her on the chaise lounge. Relena turned to sit beside him, and he leaned his body into hers. 

“Mission accomplished,” Relena mumbled. Heero chuckled. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tight against him. She breathed in his scent, masculine and intoxicating. 

“Should we return to our so-called friends?” Heero asked. 

“One promise, first,” Relena said, eyeing him. 

“What’s that?” 

“Don’t let this be the last time,” she said, feeling a fluttering in her stomach. Heero gave her a carnal smile. 

“Oh, it won’t be.” With that, he planted a kiss on her lips, to secure the promise. 

Relena and Heero reappeared at the table, their hands entwined. Everyone stared at them with smirks on their faces. Relena self-consciously ran a hand through her hair, fixing any stray strands. Dorothy and Duo both approached, laughing with each other.

“Funny joke,” Relena said, leveling a glare at them.

“It was, wasn’t it?” Dorothy said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. Duo just laughed, and Heero looked like he wanted to punch him. “You can’t be mad at me for giving you two a little shove in the right direction.” 

“Ah yes, matchmaker Dorothy,” Relena said with sarcasm. Dorothy smiled. 

“Now that you’ve had your fun, we’re getting out of here,” Heero said, gesturing towards the door. 

“Round two?” Duo asked. Heero flinched towards Duo, as if to punch him for real. Duo shrieked and ran away. 

“Come on, Relena,” Heero said, and pulled her along towards the doors. Relena threw a glance over her shoulder. Dorothy gave her a wink, and Relena grinned. They exited the strip club and Heero jabbed the button for the elevator. As they waited, he wrapped her in his arms. 

“Happy birthday, Heero.” 

He pressed a kiss to her lips, a low growl in his throat. 

“Ready for round two?” 

The elevator doors slid open, and they stepped on together.


End file.
